Sonic The Attractive Hammer Welding Librarian
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Not my best story but I'm sure some one will like. Rated T 'cause it is.


Sonic Advance 3 Human AU/

Pair: Librarian x Patron

Caption: Human Sonadow

Me: I'm bad at writing romanic stuff and pickup line aren't my thing yet I write lewdly romantic stories...*sigh~* At least this one came out non-sexual...right?

Enjoy!

/

"Shhhhhh!"

Sonic said trying to shush a group of rowdy teenage boys who started to loudly conversing in the middle of his beloved library. Instead of listening they rudely ignore him. With a offended huff Sonic pulls out his piko piko hammer. "I said... SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!" He yells while razing the mallet in the air threateningly. Said boys instantly quiet down none of them daring to speak up again.

Putting the hammer away Sonic sighs. 'Ugh, so many kids these days never seem to understand what the word quiet actually means.' The blue haired twenty year old librarian rolled his eyes in distaste. He then walks towards the shelves a few passes ahead of him to re-stack the returned books back in order. Apparently, that infernal pink headed harpy, Amy Rose, doesn't seem to know how to organize books in order or in the right genre.

Plus that girl is always too clingy and way too eager for her own good. Sometimes he still doesn't understand why he hasn't fired that overly bubbly airhead yet. However, the next time she places the horror story's in the romance section, she's out of here for good. He would have been better off hiring the her little sister Rosy or that angry guy Knuckles.

Looking up from his work his eyes widen. "Shadow?" He whispers as a familiar red and black haired man appeared right before his light green eyes. Through the bookshelves he could see his longterm crush sitting crossed legged on the floor with a book in hand. Said man seemed a to be completely invested in the story's it held and had not noticed Sonic openly staring in his direction.

Sonic sighs and adjusts his glasses and runs his gloved hand through his blue locks to keep from feeling depressed. Of course Shadow wouldn't notice him! The black and red-streak haired male only ever visits the library for knowledge not socialization. The guy never talks to anyone and it would be meaningless to think otherwise. The blue haired man can't help, but sigh at those "oh so true" words and goes back to stocking the selves with the proper books in alphabetized order. He really needed to fire that troublesome Amy girl soon or change the order of the books. God, she is literally horrible at organization, but could bake Sonic a dozen pecan pies without any trouble whatsoever.

'Speaking of Amy-!' He thinks tiredly, but doesn't finish the thought when he is harshly tackled to the ground. At first he thinks it's the retched pink headed she demon herself, only to finds out it's just his brother Manic sitting on top of him with a disturbingly calm smirk.

"Hey, bro. I thought we could visit you for a while." He says enthusiastically.

"We?" Sonic asked hoping 'we' meant him and just Zonic, because his other brothers were too much to handle.

"Oh don't worry bro, I thought that Ashura, Scourge, Dark, and Fleetway should come too."

The librarian gasped in horror. "What?!" He harshly whispers as he pushes Manic off himself to search for his trouble making siblings. 'Dark and Fleetway have to stay home for a reason they both have probation! Ashura and Scourge could destroy my whole library! Ugh I knew I should have gotten the warranty on this place! Maybe I still have time!' His mind screamed as he ran at a lightning speed around his library. When he does find them they're all sitting in the lounge area on the second floor. Zonic and Dark are reading and Scourge and Ashura are eating the snacks he leaves out for the patrons who just come here to relax. Fleetway was left alone to nap soundly against a neat pill of hardback books.

Well, this is quite different from what he imagined.

"Phew, I thought something may have happened." He chuckles softly. At least his library is still standing. "Thank god." He says turning around, but only to end up walking into Shadow. "S-sorry, sir." Sonic says playing it off like he doesn't know the older man before him. "Anyway, I'll just be on my way." Not waiting for Shadows reply he runs away and back to the solitude of his checkout counter. No one ever bothers him much when he's stationed here unless they're checking out a book. Only rarely do the customers ever forgo the entrance checkout booths. Those were the booths closest to the door where his employees Silver and Tails are stationed. People like their stations more because they were just on the way out of the building rather than all the way in the back of the library. And Sonic was ok with that, so long as no one decided to steal his precious books of course.

However, that wouldn't be possible when Espio and Zails kept watch. Zails who uses his multiple mini-cameras for cir-valence and Espio a spy who hides using his invisibility to sneak up on those trying to steal. Yeah it's a bit extreme, but after having multiple thefts in a week last year, well lets just say no on ever steals from the his library anymore. He grins still lost in thought that he doesn't really notice Shadow approaching his checkout rarely used station.

"Excuse me?" The man asks.

Sonic smiles without looking up from the books he was sorting. "Yes how may I help y-" His words holt as he looks up from his work. "Oh, hello...um...d-do you need help sir?"

"Um... yes, but may I ask a question?"

Sonic smirks. "You just did."

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to know if we've met before. You seem very familiar."

The blue haired librarian fixes his glasses. "I've been told that many times. Are you sure you aren't mistaken sir?"

"I could be, but would it be rude if I asked that you give me your name?"

"No, not at all." Sonic said hesitantly. Where was the raven haired man going with these questions? "My real name is Ogilvie Maurice, but everyone here who knows me still calls me Sonic."

Shadow grins. "So you are who I think you are?"

The bluenette shrugs nonchalantly. "I might, and I might not." He puts his hands on his hips showing a bit of defiance. "And I'm a bit curious; why do you need to know?"

"Well..." Shadow purrs while leaning on the checkout counter. "I was hoping to ask you out."

Good lord, was Shadow hitting on him!?

Sonic inwardly gushes over this realization and hums in thought. "Then what if I said no?" He asks pretended to be uninterested in Shadows proposal when on the inside he's swooning like a teenage school girl.

In all honestly he never expected this to happen let alone today.

"Then I'll just have to keep trying until you say yes."

"I don't know, I'm a pretty stubborn person."

"As am I."

"You drive are hard bargain sir-"

"Just Shadow is fine."

"Well then, Shadow I would love to go out with you. How about tomorrow night? The library closes early at 8pm, so would 8:30 work for you?"

"Indeed it would." The man said with a smile.

Smiling also Sonic says, "Here's my personal cell number." The bluenette pulls out a small card. "It's usually reserved for my staff, but they never use it."

Taking the little rectangular card Shadow makes sure to grab Sonics hand as well in order to give it a brief peck. "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up." He says letting the bluenette go in order to walk away, waving as he left. Sonic waves back his mind racing with what just happened and seconds later he starts panicking.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" He thinks out loud.

"Nope." Manic says seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Holy hell, what the heck Manic!?" Sonic squeaks as he places a hand over the place where his heart is. "You almost gave me a heart-attack you jerk!" He harshly whispers.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't notice us walk in while talking to that hot stud." Manic says while flipping his bangs out of his face.

'Wait, did he say us?' The older of the two thinks as looks behind his brother. Standing behind the greenette was the rest of his siblings. "Please, don't tell me you all heard and saw what happened." He begs, but the group of teenage males grin in a teasing manner. This prompts Sonic to groan in utter embarrassment. Seriously... he had audience this whole time? His face turns deep scarlet and a scowl sets on his lips.

"So...is he your boyfr-" Before Manic can tease him Sonic jumps over the counter with his large red white and blue mallet. Manic along with his other siblings scream bloody murder and run for their lives.

Sonic follows tailing them all perfectly, since their still in a group. "GET BACK HERE YA FUCKING BRATS!"

/

Will Sonic catch them? Obviously. Heheh, I loved writing this, but it took me a whole two years to finish it. Mainly, because I was putting it off for soooo long.

Anyway...review pretty please? I know it's really bad but... *flutters eyelashes cutely* please?


End file.
